


Double

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Double Dates and Bad Decisions, Multi, Yand and Nora are too competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Yang and Nora plan a double date, it goes about as exspected.





	Double

Ren didn’t know how he got himself into this. Wait. Yes he did. You think they would remember that Nora and Yang should not be allowed to plan dates without supervision. Turning from the… controlled chaos to Blake, they both winced as something else exploded.

 

“There is a book shop down the street. I’m heading over and Nora knows where it is, would you like to come?”

 

“Please.” A second explosion had the two of them hurrying away.  Ren quickly took the lead with a comfortable silence between them. Weaving through the crowd they froze as sirens split the air.

 

“If we do not look we cannot be charged.” A hand grabbed his.

 

“We  _ were _ on a double date, not our fault that the date part happened to be between our partners, right?”

 

“Sound logic.”

 

________________________________________

 

Four hours later Nora and Yang found them. Both handed over the most recent paper banning them from  _ another _ building in Vale. Taking Nora’s papers he saw the police report along with the damage report.

 

“Yang, how did you manage to get a  _ 12,000 lien ticket _ !?” 12,000 lien… with creeping horror Ren looked at Nora’s ticket. 12,000. She was lucky that his family was rich and that they were the only ones using it.

 

“Nora, do I want to know how you two managed to cause 24,000 lien in damage?”

 

“Ehhhhehehehe, nope.”

  
“It’s official. You and Nora are not allowed  _ near _ each other without me or Ren. And we’ll be planing the double dates from now on.”


End file.
